


What If

by LittlePrincessNana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: At least I wrote something, F/M, FT Fandom, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Smut, fairy tail - Freeform, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrincessNana/pseuds/LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Gajeel didn't believe in love. It just didn't exist until he met his on and off again girlfriend's best friend. The tables flipped and after months of keeping it in, he feels it's time to confess. But what if she doesn't feel the same? What if he ruins his friendship with her? What if he hurts Levy in the process? What if she says she likes him too? What if?





	1. What If

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I know you’re expecting a chapter for one of my stories and I’m sorry to disappoint. But this came to me after hearing a song. It was something different and I desperately have been in need of something to inspire me. Then this happened.
> 
> It’s a 3 shot because it wouldn’t fit into a one-shot LOL. 
> 
> The song that inspired this and was written off of is “What Ifs” by Kane Brown. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1RMVs3qfwc 
> 
> With that said, As I said on Fanfic, I am posting in both places to make it easier for you all. Those of you who are just finding my work, you can find my past stuff on Fanfiction.Net - https://www.fanfiction.net/~littleprincessnana 
> 
> But on to the reading!

_“I like you…”_

_“What?”_

_“I know, it’s kinda fucked up but… I can’t lie or keep it to my damn self anymore.”_

_“Like as in…”_

_“As in more than a friend. As in I wanna kiss your ass and hold your hand and shit.”_

_“But… What about-”_

_“Like I said, I know it’s fucked but I can’t help the way I feel.”_

_“Gajeel, I… What if… I just...”_

Silence.

Painful, overweight, dread-filled silence polluted the air in his apartment. He could taste its acidity with every labored breath he took and it fueled the pounding of his heart in his ears. His stomach was in knots. A cold sweat beaded on his forehead and chilled his normally over-warm skin. The walls were closing in and he just knew that at any moment, she would speak again and it would be the end. All because of one simple question that had blossomed into something so much more. _What if…_

Had anyone told him three months ago that he’d believe in the _institution_ of love, he’d have wiped the floor with them. That shit just didn’t exist, he’d learned that the hard way and very early in life. He’d been six when the demon who’d given birth to him had walked out of his and his father’s lives. She’d tucked him in, kissed his forehead and told him those cursed words only to abandon him while he slept. No letter, no phone call. She’d left in the dead of night, never to be seen or heard from again. No. Love had always been a lie people told themselves to assuage the guilt that came with lust.

Or so he thought.

It had been pure, unadulterated lust that had ultimately led to his introduction to the golden-haired goddess that had proven that theory wrong. A year ago he’d decided to join the new age and venture into online dating. Using the _Tandem_ app on his phone, he’d swiped a few times and found Levy McGarden. She was a cute little thing that ultimately wanted the same thing he did. A casual relationship with no complications and no real strings. _Dating with a twist_ , as she called it.

They worked and it was comfortable. On and off, they’d been seeing each other for a solid ten months. No fussing, no fights. If he was off doing his own thing, she was cool and vice versa. Date nights were easy and usually consisted of drinking that always led to amazing sex in various locations. She was a great fuck and it certainly never hurt that they’d grown accustomed enough to each other to know what the other liked. Simple. Uncomplicated. Friends with serious benefits.

But then three months ago, she told him that her best friend had hit a rough patch and was coming cross country to live with her. It was cool, no big deal really. So they’d have to be a little more careful when they decided to knock boots at her place. They were usually at the Phantom Lord Bar and Grill if they were out drinking and his place was just around the corner. The only time they were at her apartment was on nights they did _vidflix and chill_. The latter part would just have to wait until they were behind the closed door of her bedroom.

But then she’d arrived.

Levy showed up at the bar one night with the blonde in tow. He was on a mean winning streak, running the table for the third game in a row. The waters were full of minnows and he was the shark that had answered the dinner bell. There were two hundred greenbacks riding, just calling his name and it was down the eight ball. He’d lined up the shot, one that even a beginner could make. A small inhale as he pulled the stick back, the smooth wood gliding easily over the cradle of his thumb. And just a millisecond before taking the shot, he’d chanced a glance up when movement caught his attention.

She was beautiful, by far the most amazing creature he’d ever seen. Golden blonde hair the color of the sun, wide eyes the color of caramel and pouty full lips the same shade of red as his eyes. The little pink tank top and black mini skirt she wore did little to cover flawless peaches and cream skin. Toned legs for miles, curves that screamed danger, a smile that could brighten the darkest of nights and a sway to her walk that could arouse the dead. All the air in his lungs left in a rush as though he’d been sucker punched and his cue stick jerked mid shot. Scratched on the eight and two hundred dollars went straight down the drain.

The most fucked up part and tell-tale sign?

He wasn’t the slightest bit pissed. He was simply left in awe, dumbstruck.

_“Gaj… This is my bestie, Lucy. Lu... This big brute is my boyfriend, Gajeel.”_

_“Very pleased to meet you, Gajeel.”_

It had been as if he’d been transported back in time to being a pimple faced teen with unsightly braces and unruly hair. His palms instantaneously turned to sweaty blocks of ice and his tongue lost the ability to properly function. He stumbled, clumsily over his very brief reply which more resembled the bleat of a fucking billy goat than anything human. He was torn between crawling under a rock and ripping his own dick off just to fuck himself with it. The latter was definitely the more attractive option as he knew she was going to be trouble.

The next three months that had followed only proved him right. The more they all hung out, the more he got to know her. It wasn’t long before he found himself tripping every time she smiled or hanging on the every syllable of every word that tumbled from her lips. Witty, sarcastic, outgoing, seemingly fearless, abundantly generous. For every stone of perfection that she added to the pile, he sought harder to find a sliver of imperfection and he’d yet to find one that was a deal breaker.

There was no denying she was different and he was more than just intrigued. But it wasn’t until a month ago that the truth of things had hit him like a brick wall. He wasn’t just _in like_ with his _sort of_ girlfriend’s best friend. While he was still very much a warm-blooded man with definite needs (he was pretty fucking glad about that), it wasn’t fantasies about her that kept him up at night. It was replaying conversations they’d had, little things that she’d done. The question of “I wonder what she looks like sleeping” that he woke up to in the morning. And that only led to the ultimate shocker…

_What if I could wake up next to her…_

Yep. Ripping off his dick and fucking himself with it was a very appealing option. It was definitely the easier of options. First, there was that fucked up thing called _love_ that he always swore never existed. Yet there it was, living in the spare room of his part-time girlfriend’s apartment. Of course, then there was the fact that it happened to _be_ the roommate and best friend of said girlfriend. It vomited a shit ton of what-ifs all over his life. _What if she rejected him? What if it ruined the friendship? What if both she and Levy just walked the fuck away? What if this wasn’t what he thought it was and he really just wanted to fuck her really bad? What if…_

He had not one answer to any of them or the fifty thousand others after that. And he didn’t exactly care. The harder he tried to ignore it, the more it got in the way. It wasn’t even little by little. She invaded his life in leaps and bounds until he was unsure of what was reality and what might be fantasy. There wasn’t a damn thing he could do and he was tired of fighting it. All because of one little question. Just one…

_What if she’s it and I let her get away?_

That was why he was sitting on his couch, staring at the woman sitting at the other end. Her dumbfounded face was completely understood. It was exactly how he’d felt for the last three months. But the complete lack of a response had his palms sweating, his stomach churning and his heart dying just a little with each breath. A slap, a punch, puking her guts up. He’d tried to envision every possible reaction but silence certainly wasn’t one of them. The uncertainty of it was killing him.

A heavy sigh fell from his lips and he forced his attention to the clock on the entertainment center. He’d made it for his dad in metal shop back in high school and had inherited it when the old man had passed away. It wasn’t anything special but what he would give for the Geezer's advice right about then. His Pops always had an answer for everything and generally, it was always right when Gajeel needed it the most. Despite the fucked up way his mother had left, that sage advice even extended to women as well. Metalicanna Redfox would certainly be able to steer his son in the right direction if it weren’t for the six foot of dirt sitting atop the stainless steel casket he’d been buried in.

“Gaj…”

Her voice was meek, so unlike the usual robust sound of rainbows, hearts, and glitter that was the merriment of her voice. “Y-ye…” his heart lodged his throat, making it hard to speak. He swallowed hard and coughed in a foolhardy attempt to clear it. “Yeah?”

“Why?”

Gajeel blinked and turned his attention to stare at the blonde in confusion. “Why what?”

“Why me?” Lucy questioned only to continue without a single breath. “Why this? Why now? Why?”

He lifted a heavy hand up to swipe across his face. Her questions were valid but where the hell did he start? How in the hell did he explain that just the thought of her robbed him of air? The sight of her stole every other beat of his heart and kicked his knees out from under him. How did he make her understand that she was the first thing in his head when he woke and the very last image he saw in his mind before he fell asleep? _I’m so fucking whipped..._

“Because…” He tried to come up with something witty, something spectacular, something… Anything really but his sarcastic quick-silvered tongue failed him. He only had the truth. “Because I think you broke me the first time I laid eyes on you and I get it. That sounds like a fucking line and part of me wants to crawl into a goddamn hole and hide for the sappy ass shit coming out of my mouth. But it’s true. I wanted to ignore it, I really did try. Believe me but I just can’t do that shit anymore. I can’t lie to you or myself.”

And she didn’t disappoint when she quickly fired back without skipping a beat. “And what about Levy? You’re kind of in a relationship with my best friend.”

“I know,’ he replied somberly. “Believe me, I fucking know but the shit between her and I… Bunny, it’s complicated because we aren’t exclusive and she is a friend and I do care about her.

“But?”

His stomach dropped and he forced himself to look at her, allowing her to see his anguish. He needed her to know this wasn’t just a joke or something he took lightly. This could ruin relationships, could ruin him. It wasn’t a decision made in haste. “But she isn’t you.”

Wide, caramel eyes widened even further before she averted her gaze. She wrung her thin, delicate fingers in her hand and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “And what if this is just some passing fancy?”

“What if it isn’t?”

Her question was little more than a whisper but he was quick to reply. The fact that she didn’t outright reject him gave him a shred of hope. She wasn’t denying an attraction or even a slight bit of reciprocation either. That had to be something. _Right?_

“She’s my best friend and I…” The sound of her voice cut through the fog of thoughts threatening to take over his mind and he caught the sight of what appeared to be a tear racing down a rose-tinted cheek. “What if three months from now, you find someone else that tickles your _like_ bone?”

He started to reject the notion but nothing came forward. He’d asked himself the same damn thing but he had no answer. He wasn’t a damn fortune teller, he couldn’t see the future. There were no guarantees in life. He couldn’t predict what would happen a month, two months, seven months down the road. All he could promise her was the here and now. All he could do was ask her the same thing his heart had asked him.

“Bun-” he stopped himself short. Using her nickname wouldn’t get his point across, it wouldn’t carry the weight of just how fucking serious he was. “Lucy, I hear ya. I’ve asked all of these questions and a bazillion more over the last few weeks. I don’t want to hurt her or you or anyone else but this… What if I was made for you and you for me? What if this is it, that goddamn forever shit that all those pop pukes whine about on the radio?”

“Pop pukes whining,” she sniffled and the softest hint of a chuckle followed. “That’s so…”

_Maybe this will be okay after all…_

“I know but you know what I mean,” he dared with a nervous chuckle of his own. “I mean, I hope you do. Bunny, what if…”

_Do I dare say… Fuck it._

“What if this is it? What if I kiss you, every planet in every damn solar system lines up and it’s the last first kiss we ever have?”

He just knew the way her head snapped up and her shocked gaze locked on him that he’d really hit _loserville_ with his rhetorical question. It was still really fucking unclear when and where he’d been infected with the _sappy ass_ disease. But last first kiss? He was pretty damn certain that come next week, he’d be writing her full-length romance novels. RomComs at the very least. Her _fish out of water_ lip movement could only mean that he’d gone too far.

“Gaj,” she finally replied. “I… That…”

Tears welled back in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to punch himself in the face. He wished he could turn back time and take the words back. Hurting her was never his intention yet he clearly had in his selfishness. “Bunny-”

Lucy stood, cutting him off. “Gaj, I need a little time. Okay?”

He watched, dumbfounded as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder before swiping a hand over her cheeks. He wanted desperately to be the one to wipe away those tears, wanted to grab her and stop her from running. But fear held him rooted in place, robbing him of the ability to even reply.

“I have to go,” she continued as she made her way around the coffee table. “Right now because I really need to process all of this. Okay? Gaj?”

Her calling his name provided a kick to his gut and he stammered to reply. “I… Yeah,” he started as he reluctantly pushed up from the couch to stand. “I get it and I’m sorry to just spring it on ya and shit.”

She reached the door and he saw her hesitate when her fingers gripped the doorknob. She abruptly turned back to look at him, a forced smile tugging on her lips. “Gajeel, I really do appreciate you being honest. I know me running out isn’t ideal or perhaps, not the answer-”

Hearing her stumbled over her words in search of something nice to say only made it worse. He didn’t want her to continue. She needed time and space. He understood so he quickly cut her off. “I get it, Bunny. Go do your thing and… And I’ll be here.”

“Thank you,” came the rushed reply before she disappeared through the door. The sound of it closing made him jump and he was pretty sure he felt his heart fall straight out of his ass. He didn’t dare look down for fear of seeing it splattered on the hardwood floor beneath him. This was why he’d convinced himself all those years ago that love did not exist. Something that was to be all fucking glitter and rainbows caused way too much pain.

* * *

 

_This can’t be real…_

It was on repeat inside of her head like a mantra as her feet lithely flew down the steps and out the building’s front door. She couldn’t get out of the building fast enough and she just knew at any moment she’d die from lack of oxygen. The air had become too heavy, too thick to breathe. Her heart pounded in her ears and she could feel the throbbing pulse in every inch of her being. A cold sweat had taken up residence on her brow and her vision blurred. This had to be another one of those stupid dreams and any moment she’d wake up. _Right?_

Her fingers pinched at the exposed flesh on her arm and it felt real enough but it couldn’t be. She was torn between desperately wanting to wake up to find this was just another machination her mind had concocted and the small part of her that dreaded the wake-up. Too many mornings her eyes would open only to find herself crushed between the walls of guilt and sorrow. Guilt for wanting someone who couldn’t be hers and sorrow for not being able to have him. Gajeel Redfox was forbidden fruit, the part-time boyfriend of her best friend and yet she wanted him all the same. It was why she needed to run, why she’d fled his apartment without much of an explanation.

Somewhere in the last three months, she’d lost her heart to the hard-fought battle. Perhaps it had been the first time she’d laid eyes on him and felt her knees threaten to buckle. _Metal_ was what Levy had said to describe him and good god was she right. She’d just forgotten to mention that he was almost six foot of muscle, tats, piercings and raw sex appeal. All it had truly taken was one look at that wild mane of raven hair pulled back, the studs across the brow, those _fuck me now_ crimson eyes, wide mouth and devil may care smirk. Then he’d spoken with that deep, gravel-filled voice and sealed her fate.

Lust. Pure and simple was what it had been.

Every fucking village from her panties to those of the most strict of nuns were effectively washed away. He was a musician in a rock band by night and a mechanical engineer by day. Calloused hands and musical talent, two incredibly sexy ass trademarks that never failed to catch her attention. Then there was Levy’s never-ending heaps of stories in her habit of kissing, or in this case, fucking and telling. There was no secret to just how well he was truly built or just how well he could work it. She’d woken a few times covered in a light sheen of sweat and her body on the very edge of orgasm because of those stories and those traits.

But then she got to know him.

Every visit to their quaint little apartment or every time he’d invite them out either for pool or to catch his band, she’d learn something new about him. He was a volunteer at the local shelter, working in the soup kitchen on the weekends. There was something about cats that made the _metal head_ melt like a stick of butter sat out in the sun. So much so, that he was a regular donor and visitor to Oaktown’s animal shelter as well as the adoptee of a gorgeous black cat named Pantherlily. He loved to read and could actually quote some of the greats like Keating and Waldon but shared her undying love for Edgar Allen Poe and his macabre tales. He also had the guilty pleasure of watching Bob Ross paint on Saturday mornings while eating a bowl of cereal - Captain Crunch was his favorite.

Even Levy had not known about half of the things he’d divulged about himself, remarking that Lucy apparently had a knack for drawing things out. And perhaps that should have been a tell-tale sign but she’d been so lost in her own misery. The daunting task of perfecting a poker face, hiding her growing attachment, had consumed her. He could never know, Levy could never find out. It didn’t matter that she knew they were not exclusive. Gajeel was in a relationship of some kind with not only her best friend but someone she thought of as a sister. There were lines in life that you just could not cross. That was one.

Therein lay the problem. He felt the exact same way. Why? How? Was he really blind or mentally challenged? She wasn’t really sure. It wasn’t like she was an amazing catch. She was pretty at best, there was no Scarlett Johansson or Kate Beckinsale looking back at her in the mirror. Her chest was way too big, her hips a little too wide, her lips were too plump and her face too wide. Her hair wasn’t right out of a Pantene commercial and it was only manageable by the grace of God in the form of Pureology, Paul Mitchell and her trusty flat iron. And that was on its last leg. Not too many knew that her hair was naturally curly/wavy and was prone to frizzing the fuck out to the point of rivaling the greatest afros from the seventies.

Socially awkward was usually her persona because of her nerdy tendencies, none of which could be given away by the lack of glasses. God bless the bloke that created contact lenses. Her dating life, when it existed, was an absolute train wreck. Calling it messy would actually be a compliment. She usually drew in the computer geeks, dorky playboys or _Momma’s Boys_ who were still connected by the umbilical to their mother’s aprons. They were all too self-absorbed to give much thought to her or her feelings, more than a few of them just ghosting right the hell out of her life.

Then there was the more recent breakup. It had been what had ultimately driven her to make the move from Magnolia to Oaktown in the first place. A friend she’d known since grade school. Someone she considered close and ultimately trustworthy, yet she had not really even known him. Natsu was sweet and kind but had proved to be more confused about life than she. After more than a decade of friendship and year dating, it had been revealed that she’d been little more than a beard for him as he struggled to come out about his feelings and desire for Gray, another childhood friend.

_“What if I was made for you and you for me?”_

Gajeel’s question made her steps falter and she glanced around to find she’d made it to the park near the river. The sun was shining bright, bringing warmth to the still crisp early March air. It was surprisingly busy for a Tuesday afternoon with children on scampering on the playground while their mothers sat off on the benches. A couple of runners moved past her and she quickly stepped out of their way. But then she caught sight of a couple walking along hand in hand and her heart skipped a beat.

Men like Gajeel didn’t choose girls like her but what if he was right?

Her heart ached in her chest over the conundrum. What if this turned out to be nothing more than a passing fancy? She’d moved here with the intention to start over, to live life and not worry about the matters of the heart. Dating just wasn’t for her because of shit luck and horrible judgment of character. It was entirely possible that this was one of those _bad calls_ , even if he’d been vetted by everyone around her to be this great guy. But he was also sort of dating her friend, he could so easily decide to change his mind about her as well. What if he found somebody better a couple of months down the line and shattered her heart?

The phone in her bag went off, startling her from her continued downward spiral. She quickly fished it from its pocket inside of her purse and immediately groaned at the hand fate was dealing her. The smiling, blue-haired face of her best friend lit up the screen as Levy’s name flashed on the slide bar. She wanted to let it go to voicemail. Her courage was zapped and emotions too tumultuous to handle the light, bubbly personality of her roommate. Yet, she was not and never had been a coward. If she didn’t answer it, she’d only be making it harder on herself later at home. And her poker face quite frankly sucked.

“Hey Levs,” she said hesitantly. “What’s up?”

“Lu!” Came the exuberant reply. “Where are ya?”

Paranoia set in and she mentally gave her face a few dozen punches. If only she could do it for real without looking like an absolute lunatic. It would hide the fact that she had a shit poker face, meaning it didn’t exist. She just knew Levy would figure it out over the phone and hate her forever. “Um, well…” She glanced around to find a few more had made their way out to enjoy the sunshine. “I’m down at the park by the river. Why?”

“Oh, I called the house and you didn’t answer.”

_Because I was over at your boyfriend’s apartment._

Lucy barely contained the groan that threatened to escape. She was a shit friend as well. She might as well just classify herself as shit. “Yeah,” she sighed. “I needed to get out and get some air.”

“Ah,” Levy chuckled. “Finally got your article done?”

“Yeah,” Lucy started but was quickly interrupted by another voice that came through the phone.

_“Last boarding call for flight 1893 to Clovertown at gate B3…”_

She pulled the phone from her ear to give it a quick glance as though it would explain the call for a flight. Being no stranger to airports because of her job, she knew very well the standard calls that came intermittently when sitting in the terminal waiting for a flight. That was definitely not something heard out in the general airport lobby near any ticketing counter. “Lev,” she frowned. “Why are you at O-town Field?”

A strange chuckle came from the phone, the sound ladened with all of the nervousness she’d just been feeling. “That, uh… That’s kinda why I’m calling.”

Levy was by far one of the most confident people she knew, second only to her lifelong friend, Cana. To hear her nervous over anything sent up red flags straight away but she tried to keep her cool. She would not automatically assume it had anything to do with her or Gajeel. Perhaps the Blunette wasn’t feeling well. It could always be something to do with her friend’s boss. She loved the guy, knowing him through her brother but Freed could be an odd duck. And God was he meticulous over everything. “Last minute business trip?” She queried.

“Not exactly,” came the weak reply. “Are you… Are you sitting down?”

_Sitting down? Oh no..._

She swallowed hard to dislodge the sudden knot in her throat. “Yeah…”

“Good, because I kinda have some news.”

That certainly didn’t sound good when it came off so ominously. Maybe it was her mind just going weird but it immediately went dark, straight to the worst of places. “Oh god,” she gasped. “You’re pregnant so you’re fucking fleeing the country.”

_Seriously, Girl? You went there?_

A relieved laugh came from the phone’s speaker. “Lu, God! That…” Levy let out another laugh. “That’s definitely something only a writer could come up with.”

Lucy knew she couldn’t exactly take offense to being laughed at. If she wasn’t so riddled with guilt that her mind was melting into a steaming pile of shit, she’d laugh at herself too. “I know, right?”

“I love your weirdness,” Levy chuckled on the other end. “It encourages me to fly my own _freak_ flag. But seriously, are you okay?”

 _Oh god. She knows._ “I’m glorious,” she fibbed and quickly made to change the subject back. “But get back to this news and why you’re not at work on a Tuesday afternoon?”

An awkward silence followed, broken only by the busy sound of comings and going on the other end of the line. It made her even more nervous, her stomach flipping to the point of nausea. She just knew Levy had figured things out, that she was leaving her behind for being a shit friend by harboring feelings for Gajeel. If she was religious, she’d even say she was going to hell for _coveting thy neighbor’s wife_. Okay, so not exactly wife. But boyfriend certainly qualified, right?

“Well,” finally came a squeaked reply. “The thing is… Lu, promise me you won’t freak out or hate me or anything…”

Lucy blinked, confusion instantly cramping her brain to the point of being unable to fully comprehend. Freak out? Hate her? “Levs,” she said slowly. “What, um… You’re kinda scaring me so could you just say what’s wrong.”

“Promise me, please.”

“Fine,” she gritted in frustration. “I promise, now what the hell am I not supposed to freak out about?”

“I’m flying to Akane. With Mest…”

She was now losing her hearing because there was no way she’d heard what her brain was telling her she had. “Wait,” she replied. “Mest… As in Mest Gryder? As in the bass player in Gajeel’s band? As in-”

“Yes, Lucy!” Levy yelled to cut her off. “ _That_ Mest Gryder.”

That was definitely unexpected. And confusing. Mest? She reached up to scratch at her head, her mind failing at every turn to locate a solution to every question in her head. “Um,” she finally managed. “Why?”

Again, there was an awkward pause before the uneasy, stuttered reply came. And it was even more expected.

“Well… We, uh… We’re getting married.”

“WHAT?!?!” She screamed before the phone slipped from her grasp and she scrambled to recover it before it hit the ground. That could not have been what she’d just heard. Her best friend, the person she thought she knew as well as she knew herself, did not just say she was getting married. It wasn’t possible because life did not just fucking happen that way. This truly had to be a dream. Yet pinching herself again only proved she was wide awake.

“Lucy? Lucy? God! Please don’t hate me. Mest, I’ve gotta-”

She heard the distress in her friend’s voice as she placed the phone back to her ear. “Levy, what the fuck?”

A strange sigh sounded in her ear, maybe it was relief or perhaps it was sorrow. She wasn’t entirely sure. “I know, super crazy. Right?”

“Crazy?” Lucy scoffed. “Wha-whe- Levs, I’m so confused. You and Gajeel…”

“I know,” Levy replied. “It’s really sudden and the story even longer. Gaj and I weren’t exclusive and just… I’m in love with Mest.

She felt like she was seriously in a fog or at the very least, that horrible kaleidoscope tunnel thing from the beginning of the Twilight Zone. Here she’d been sitting in the damn park, agonizing over the fact that she was falling for Levy’s boyfriend. Only to get a call that said friend was running off with a friend of said boyfriend. “Hun,” she started. It was hard to keep the exasperation from her voice. “How do you know this and just what the hell brought this on? You’re more organized than I am with your life plans plastered on the damn fridge.”

A watery chuckle came from the other side. “I know, right? But… Please say you aren’t mad at me?”

“Mad?” Lucy hummed. “Not mad or even upset. Just concerned is all.”

The sound of something brushing over a mic filled her ear before she heard what sounded like muffled voices. She knew it usually meant someone was speaking to Levy and it was hard to be patient as she waited. There were a million questions rolling around in her head. How the hell had she missed her friend’s feelings for someone else? How the hell had she missed the girl having any sort of relationship with the bassist? There was no way her friend could have fallen for a guy she barely knew. Right?

_But isn’t that what happened for you with Gaj?_

“Sorry,” Levy said to cut off her ability to answer the question. “Stepped away to a quieter spot. I know you’re worried but I promise you don’t have to be. This wasn’t exactly spur of the moment because Mest and I have been talking and Lu, it was actually you who kinda spurred this sudden change of plans.”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Levy chuckled. “Silly. Remember our talk last night? It was you who told me that life was too short and you were afraid of regrets. I don’t wanna regret, Lu. I’ve known for a while I wanted to be with him and you got me thinking. What if the world ends and I didn’t go for it?”

She remembered the conversation quite vividly. A story on the ten o’clock news about a young woman being hit by drunk driver in Crocus had spurred her thinking. The woman’s girlfriend had been there and sobbed on camera, expressing regret. There had been a ring and plans to propose later that day that would never happen. It hit her right in the gut that her life had been a series of those unfortunate events and yet she was sat there with nothing but her own name and a shared apartment. It had saddened her, to the point of voicing those concerns to Levy.

She just had not expected it to bring this about. And once again, she was left behind but she would not begrudge her friend happiness. She forced a smile to her voice when she finally replied. “That’s great, Levs. I’m happy for you.”

It wasn’t a lie. She was happy that her friend had found happiness, even if it was a complete and utter shock. And not with Gajeel. _Gajeel..._

“Thank you,” Levy said cheerfully. “And I promise I’ll explain it all when I get back. But… Could you maybe do me a huge favor?”

Lucy reluctantly pulled her thoughts from the raven-haired, tattooed, pierced rock god. He was still very off limits. The girlfriend code was pretty clear that one did not mess with one’s best friend’s exes. No matter what. And if she was anything, she was a stickler for rules. “Anything for you,” she said. “What ya need?”

“Well,” Levy replied with an uneasy clearing of her throat. “You know, Gaj is a really great friend and all…”

 _Oh god, no…_ She just knew what was coming and cringed as she waited for the ball to drop. Levy wanted her to be the one to tell Gajeel. She loved her friend but there was no way she could possibly. Not for all the damn gold in the world because that was fifty shades of fucked up.

“He’s an even better guy,” Levy continued. “Who deserves the world. Ya know?”

 _Please just get it over with. Just put the gun to my head and kill me._ “Um, yeah…”

“Watch out for him for me?”

 _What?_ Lucy blinked. What did that even mean? Watch out for him. She was pretty sure the guy could take care of himself and had no use for little old her wiping his ass and bottle feeding him every three hours. “As in?”

“As in I kinda think he needs someone like you.”

Someone like her? Lucy’s brain definitely shorted out on that. This really was the twilight zone or some incredibly fucked up joke of a nightmare. At any moment she was going to wake up because shit like this did not happen, not for her. Life was about letdowns and everything not going her way. Having the guy of her dreams confessing to like her and having her best friend just serve him up on a platter didn’t happen. She looked around, waiting to see a creepy guy filming her from a bush or from behind a tree.

_“Now boarding group A for flight 537 to Akane here at gate B10.”_

“Lu,” her friend’s voice cut into her thoughts to bring her back from the edge of insanity. “I’m sorry but I gotta go. We are boarding now.”

 _No!_ There were so many questions. She was suddenly afraid, unsure of what to do and desperately needed Levy to explain it. But a voice from the other end of the line stopped her from pleading for her friend to stay.

_“Babe, that’s us.”_

That was definitely Mest’s voice and this was definitely happening for real. Her bestie and roommate were eloping and leaving her there. “A-alright,” she stammered. “Safe travels and at least text me to let me know you got there okay.”

“Don’t I always?” Levy smirked. “I love you, Lu. You’re my family.”

She could feel her friend’s happiness through the phone and could not help but smile a little in return. “I love you too,” she said. “Go have fun and take pictures!”

“Will do. Bye!”

The call disconnected and she withdrew the phone to her lap in silence. She stared off across the river, not really seeing the way the descending sun painted over the river’s natural hues of blue and brown with those of reds, oranges, and yellows. Her straight-laced, _everything must be planned_ , hella organized best friend since the sixth grade was running off to get married. Not only that, but she was dumping Gajeel in her lap as a consolation prize.

Was she supposed to be mad? Part of her was. Outside of her unexpected feelings for Gajeel, Lucy had always told Levy everything. That’s what they did. Even when half a continent had separated them, her in Magnolia and Levy here in Oaktown, they spent hours on the phone a week. They exchanged pictures of shoes and of themselves in department store dressing rooms because they couldn’t make a purchase without input from the other. They took the same brand birth control, used the same kind of tampons. Hell, they even waxed each other’s vajayjays and yes. They’d even experimented sexually with each other in college.

There were never any secrets and yet, there had been two. Her feelings for Gajeel and apparently Levy’s feelings for Mest. Was it a sign that they weren’t as close as they should be? She didn’t think so because everything else was as it always was for them. Maybe it was the same for Levy as it was for her. Guilt for wanting someone they shouldn’t want and, like in Gajeel’s case, it had become too heavy a burden to keep. Levy had asked her to not get upset or freak. A feeling of guilt filled her stomach. Her best friend had feared she would judge her poorly, afraid of being seen as a bad person for feeling the way she did.

Wasn’t that exactly how it was for her and did that mean she too could have exactly what she’d been longing for?

A heavy rush of air escaped her lips as her shoulders sagged in defeat. Or perhaps it wasn’t so much defeat as it was perplexion. It was too big to contemplate, too much information in such a short span of time and her brain was unwilling or unable to unravel it in the time frame she wanted. She had no clue what it was that she was supposed to do and for the first time in years, she longed for the sage advice of her parents. Her mother would comfort her and help her untangle this confounding knot of a situation, her father would have answers she so desperately needed. But they were both long gone, buried side by side in the family plot next to her grandparents and their parents.

Her eyes averted towards the heaven as she tried to keep the tears that threatened at bay. _A sign. Please, just give me a tiny darn clue as to just what the heck I’m supposed to do here…_

The sound of someone strumming an acoustic guitar interrupted her pathetic prayers and she glanced around until she spotted a man sitting on a bench just across the square. He was oddly dressed in a fur-edged vest over what looked to be a white _wife beater_ tank, black cargo pants and dingy combat boots that matched the grungy guitar case that laid open on the ground in front of him. The guy was older than her own age of twenty-five but perhaps by only a few years. He was attractive in an exotic, goth sort of way with his porcelain skin, gauged ear piercings, black lips, charcoal lined eyes and two-toned black and white hair.

She recognized the song that came from his fingerstyle playing to be that of Closer by the Chainsmokers and she was instantly intrigued. He was good. Not near as good as the things she’d seen Gajeel do with a guitar but good nonetheless. Without thought, she found herself collecting her purse and standing to slowly make her way closer. Other people made their way over, stopping to watch as the guy lost himself in the song he was playing. His eyes closed, she found herself smiling because so many times she’d seen Gaj do the exact same thing when he hit a solo or was playing for them at the apartment.

The song eventually ended and a petite, Auburn and pink haired woman came up to sit beside him and she figured that would be the end of his playing. But she was wrong as he struck another chord and gave the woman a grin. It did not take much imagination to guess that the two knew each other well, with their oddly paired fashion sense and were even lovers as the woman gave the guitarist an affectionate smile. It was cute and it made her heart ache with longing for the look Gajeel had given her when he’d confessed to liking her. If only it were so simple as running back to his place and flinging herself face first into that notion the way Levy was doing with Mest.

The guitarist’s hand moved on the instrument’s neck, gripping another set of chords before his fingers began picking at the strings. The _quick, quick, slow_ tempo song wasn’t one she’d heard before and it did zero to prepare her for the musician’s deep singing voice. Or the words that came because no one would ever pen an emo goth for a country singer.

“You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you? What if I find somebody else and I don't need you? What if this goes south, what if I mess you up? You say what if I break your heart in two then what?”

The man was clearly singing to the woman beside him but the affection in her gaze was lost on Lucy. The prickly fingers of deja vu crept up her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Her vision blurred and it wasn’t the couple she saw sitting there but herself and the same man who plagued her dreams and filled her daily thoughts. Each and every single question that the song posed were the same ones that she’d just asked herself. It brought her right back to the conversation in his apartment only an hour before and then the nail was set.

“What if I was made for you and you were made for me? What if this is it, what if it's meant to be? What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game? What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in and the stars line up and it's our last first kiss?”

_“What if I was made for you and you for me?”_

Her heart skipped in her chest and it was as though all of the oxygen died in her lungs. She’d asked for a sign and there was no denying that had to be it. Without giving it a second thought, she spun on her heel and wove through the throng of people that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere to listen to the musician. She didn’t see faces, save one as she pushed past. The moment she was free, her feet took off as she raced back down the boulevard in the direction she’d come. Her best friend’s voice came back to ring in her head and she couldn’t stop the wide smile that broke out across her face.

_“I kinda think he needs someone like you…”_


	2. I was Made For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if…”
> 
> "What if what, Bunny?”
> 
> “Well,” she tittered. “Ya know, being they’re… And you aren’t… And I…”
> 
> “Bunny,” he nearly growled.
> 
> “What… What if we tested the whole stars lining up thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I’m back… I know! A post on time, who’d have thunk it? LOL. 
> 
> SO glad you guys seemed to like the pairing of Levy and Mest. It came from out in left field for me and just stuck. I had to go with it and now I ship them so hard. 
> 
> I will warn, there is smut in this chapter. And boy did this fight me tooth and nail. Note to self: Don’t attempt smut when you’re struggling to write. Hopefully, it is not as horrible as I fear. My beloved triplet, LeosLady4Ever, assures me it isn’t.  
> Enjoy the second installment of this little 3-Shot. Yep, 1 more chapter left and it’s actually about done!

* * *

 

Gajeel unlocked his phone for the tenth time in a row and stared at the contact picture looking back at him. It had been taken weeks ago, a Saturday night when he and the guys had been playing up at Phantom Lord. He’d found the girls at the table, very near to three sheets in the wind by their third and last break. Lucy had slumped against him when he’d walked up, the goofiest grin on her face and mirror glossy eyes.

_“Take a selfie with me, Goshy!”_

_He couldn’t help but chuckle at her slurred tongue. “I thought selfies were of yerself.”_

_“Mhm,” she slowly nodded. “And your friends. Lev and me, we took some a-ready.”_

_He detested pictures but she smelled so damn good, sweat and all. Vanilla cream and honey with just the right amount of orange citrus to make his mouth water. She reminded him of those orange push pops Meta used to keep in the freezer. If taking a picture with her meant she’d stay pressed against him a little longer, he’d take a dozen. “Whatever,” he said with the fakest groan. “Just take it quick and go back to your drink.”_

She’d sent the picture to him the very next day with the most innocent messages saying “Don’t we look so cute? Drunk and all.” He’d just responded with a quick yeah, unable to say what he wanted. Unable to tell her that even if she crawled out of a shit filled swamp, she’d still look like a million bucks. Cute? No, she was fucking gorgeous. He’d immediately made it her contact picture and he’d often find himself going back to look at the frozen image of them together. But now the question came, should he call or not?

A knock sounded at the door and he hit the sleep button on the phone, letting it drop to the coffee table before pushing up from the couch. That had to be a sign from the universe that he needed to wait, to give her time and space as she’d requested. It didn’t matter that things had changed or that he was an impatient asshole. He didn’t have her and it would only stand to reason that him pushing would only drive her completely away and out of his grasp. His bare feet slid across the smooth carpet and onto the cool, wood floor as he padded to the front door.

It was probably just his neighbor bringing Lily back the way she did every time the little shithead snuck out. He blamed the little girl across the hall, with her fluffy white cat, for his own cat becoming a master escape artist. “Miss Porlyusica,” he started as he pulled off the chain and turned the deadbolt. “I thought I told-”

His words died on the vine as he opened the door to find not the nosey ass grump of a woman, but Lucy. The Blonde blinked and glanced around before looking back at him in confusion. “I’ve been gone, what? Five minutes and already you’re comparing me to the old battle ax from 2B?”

“I…” For the umpteenth time that day, words failed him. He was officially a nutless sack of pansy. His manhood had officially abandoned his stupid ass for the hills. He tried. Once, twice, five times to give her a witty reply. Hell, any reply at that moment would suffice but that was all that had come. That single vowel. _You really fucking suck, dipshit._ She’d come back and he was standing there, staring at her like an eejit.

She shifted, seemingly uncomfortable as her gaze dropped to the floor. “Can I possibly come in?”

Her question finally spurred something and he gave a single nod as he stepped aside. “P-Please do,” he murmured as he held the door open for her to enter. The creamsicle scent of her wafted under his nose like a finger beckoning him forward as she passed. Every single salivary gland in his mouth kicked into overdrive and he mindlessly pushed the door closed as he walked after her.

“I’m sorry about run-”

They only made it a couple of steps when she suddenly stopped and spun around to face him. Her words abruptly ended and his heart leaped into his throat. They were suddenly toe to toe, mere centimeters from touching. She was close enough that he could feel her warmth without making contact and it stole the moisture from his mouth. Her pupils dilated and movement had his own gaze dropping in time to see her pink tongue glossing over her pouty bottom lip. “I-it’s f-fine,” he managed to stammer out.

Why the hell was he so incredibly nervous? He was far past the awkward stages of a virgin teenager. Women were just a thing, one he did very well and without complaint. Yet with her, from day one, he’d been all thumbs and lame tongue. Sure. It had improved greatly the more they’d gotten to know each other but there, in that moment, he was right back to that very first time he’d seen her. Only now there was a sliver of a chance that what was just thought to be a dream could become reality. Maybe, if she felt the same which he doubted. Girls like her didn’t usually take guys like him seriously. 

“Levy called me and, uh… Um, and…”

Even as a whisper, he could clearly hear a nervousness that matched his own. A spark of hope ignited inside but he was too cautious to give into it, to allow it to blossom into a full fledged flame. At least not yet but it didn’t stop him from offering up a silent prayer. _Please. Please let it have been the same call I got._ He waited for her to pull back, unable to move for fear of frightening her away. “Yeah?”

“Yeah and so, um… Her and-”

“Mest,” He finished for her and her eyes widened a little. It was exactly the same call and she’d returned. He didn’t dare hope it meant what he thought it might. “I know.”

“Oh,” she replied with knitted brows. “Are you, uh... Are you okay?”

His palms itched and it was as if he could feel every single cell in his body tensing up, preparing to spring into action. It was all he could do to restrain himself from doing something stupid but it was so damn hard. She was close enough to touch, her proximity shredding his sense of reasoning and her scent drowning the last few remaining morsels of intelligence he had left. Stepping back seemed the most logical, not to mention beneficial, course of action but he feared to relax enough to do so for fear of pouncing on her. “Yeah,” he said with a cough to clear his throat. “We weren’t exclusive so I’m happy for ‘em.”

_Please, for the love of all that is fucking holy! Save yerself and move, Bunny!_

His internal screaming went unanswered as she stood there, unmoving with the small exception of a gentle nod of her head and dropping of her gaze. “Yeah…”

 _Yer killing me, Smalls. Killin’ me._ “So…”

“What if…”

Gajeel waited with bated breath for her to finish but the question just hung there, awkward and uncomfortable.”What if what, Bunny?”

A nervous giggle tumbled from her lips and her eyes seemed to search the room, touching everything but him. “Well,” she tittered. “Ya know, being they’re… And you aren’t… And I…”

The blush that spread across her cheeks was not lost on him, neither was the way she seemed to stumble over what exactly it was that she was trying to say. Every fiber of his being told him he needed her to finish her statement, his hopes and dreams were riding on the rest of that question. But it was her shifting, anxiously, from one foot to the other that had him gritting his teeth. Her chest brushed against him and tested his already fragile self-restraint. His fingers curled at his sides, his nails digging almost painfully into his palms. “Bunny,” he nearly growled.

A delicate hand lifted between them and hot pink fingernails pinched the fabric of his t-shirt, gently pulling it ever so slightly away from his skin. “What… What if we tested the whole _stars lining up_ thing?”

Maybe he’d been forced to watch one too many shitty ass romance movies or listened to a few too many stories that Levy had been reading. But the question spurred him into action without a second thought and shit just did _not_ go the way it did in his head. His hands came up to grip her arms as his mouth descended towards hers. The world slowed to an agonizing crawl as he saw her eyes flutter closed and his followed suit. It was so incredibly simple. But instead of lips meeting lips and fireworks exploding, their noses crashed into one another and his forehead practically vibrated from the force of which they hit.

They both pulled back abruptly and his eyes locked with hers in awkward silence. Her hand shot up to cover her nose as his own hand came up to press the tender spot just above his brow. “Fuck,” he groaned. “I’m such a- Sorry, Bunny.”

Her fingers dabbed at her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose to give it a quick test. “It’s okay,” she laughed. “I saw stars alright.”

_I’m just gonna to go crawl under a fucking rock and die now._

He was so incredibly mortified. All he had to do was kiss her and apparently, he’d forgotten how to even do that. “I’m an idiot.”

“Sometimes,” she grinned before raising her hand up to his forehead. “But you’re a good looking idiot.”

His breath stilled in his throat as she affectionately brushed her thumb over his brow. She’d just called him good looking. And she was touching him. “I, uh…” he croaked, completely at a loss for words. She smiled up at him and he nearly died when she lifted her other hand to press against his cheek. He tried willing his body to move, to react but he was frozen in place out of fear. He was scared to death to make an even bigger ass of himself than he already had.

“Let’s try this again,” she smiled. “Yeah?”

Her hands gently tilted his head left as hers tilted ever so slightly to the right. This time he played it safe, keeping his eyes locked with her own big doe brown eyes. He could seriously lose himself their chocolate depths. He’d gladly drown under their shimmery surface and it would be with a smile. Inch by inch, their faces drew near and he felts her breath leave in a sigh as their noses gently brushed against one another. Her eyes fluttered once more, those long lashes falling still over her blush tinted cheeks.

And then their lips finally met.

There were no fireworks exploding or angels singing the way movies depicted. Peace, serenity, absolution- They all crashed upon him like waves breaking against the rocky shoreline. Heaven washed over his entire being and he could hear the sigh of bubbling brooks, the whistle of the wind through the trees. The faint scent of salty ocean air mixed with the sugary summer scent that he knew was her tickled at his nose and the warmth of a midsummer sun spread upon his skin. No, it wasn’t the white hot burning of lust that befell him at her touch. It was home and a feeling of completion he had never known.

As if they had a mind of their own, his hands came up to bury his fingers in the silken tresses of her hair. Her soft, gentle lips parted against his in a sigh and he stole the opportunity to finally taste her. His tongue traced first the full, plump bottom and then the bowed top before slipping between. Orange, vanilla, honey with just the faintest hint of mint from the gum he’d seen her chewing earlier. His taste buds sang, his salivary glands kicked into overdrive in want for more. Slow and exploratory, their tongues gently danced around each other. It wasn’t just a different kind of kissing, it was like he was kissing for the first time.

When his lungs began to scream for air and his brain finally kicked back in to remind his ass to breath, his lips slowed to the point of stopping. He hesitantly with drew enough to look down at her and smiled when he saw the goofy grin on her face. Eyes still closed, a lovely pink hue had spread over her skin and her lips bowed, dreamily, as her body swayed ever so slightly. That was exactly how she made him feel so it was nice to see it mirrored. She was fucking gorgeous and it made him ache to kiss her again. “I take it ya hated it,” he smirked.

“It was horrendous,” she grinned and opened her eyes to peer, mischievously up at him. “I think you need to redo it. Maybe without a shirt or something.”

Had someone told Gajeel that morning that it was entirely possible to choke on one’s spit, he would have called them a goddamn liar. He just _knew_ that was only a figure of speech because seriously. How did one choke on their own spit? It took the right mixture of her smart-ass, up front mouth, and his complete shock. He coughed to clear his throat and managed to release an uneasy laugh. He’d never been one without confidence but she had found a way to completely obliterate it. “Wi-without a shirt?”

She nodded her head and he nearly came out of his skin at the unexpected, feather-soft dalliance of delicate fingers miraculously that had found its way under his shirt. The warmth of her touch and devious glint shining in the molasses colored pools of her eyes unnerved him and yet he was completely certain. She could ask him to sell his damn soul to Satan and he wouldn’t even think twice about turning his living room into a cult style cathedral. Black candles, chalk pentagram, goat skulls and all. Screw his neighbors, they would just have to deal with a portal to the underworld in the building.

“Uh-huh,” she hummed as her fingers crawled their way up his stomach to pull the fabric of his shirt with it. “All my stars lined up with the kiss and I’d really like to see if you can put the planets in place too.”

_Mental note to self - Hit up Satan-Worshippers-R-Us later on._

He wasted no time in reaching behind his head to grab hold of the t-shirt’s collar and pull. Butterflies took flight in his gut and wildfires ignited just under the surface of his skin as her fingers followed the retreating fabric, exploring his now exposed torso. A growl bubbled up from the darkest depths of his gut as his fingers tightened in her hair. Their mouths united in glorious fashion without another soul killing blunder. Her creamsicle flavor renewed itself on his taste buds and there was no denying that it would forever be his favorite from that moment on. He wanted to drown in its essence if she’d let him.

Tongues dancing, breath shared, lips perfectly matched as they explored. Her hands tortured him as they explored his chest, teased the small metal rings that pierced his nipples, traversed over his shoulders and up his neck. His own hands reciprocated. Down the slope of her back to the valley just before the rise of her ass, over the swell of her hips, to the pulled in waist. Soft moans and subtle gasps intermingled as her fingers found his hair and dug in, nails combing against his scalp and his own fingers played with the sliver of satin flesh unveiled with the lifting of her shirt’s already short hemline.

He slid his fingers beneath the edge and relished the creamy, smooth feel of her skin. To savor each delicious inch, he took his time exploring as he slid the fabric up. She giggled against his lips and squirmed a little as he traversed the curved slope of her waist line. He adored the sing-song wind chime that was her laughter and could not resist purposely tickling her again before pressing on. Finally, his fingers reached lace covered underwire of her bra and hesitation struck.

That would push them officially over the unspoken line.

They would no longer be friends who gave into a weak moment and kissed. Removing her shirt, sliding his hands over her breasts - they would move into the territory of budding lovers. Was that really what she wanted? He knew he did, with every fiber of his being but he had to give her an out just in case. His lips broke from hers and he pulled back just enough to look down at her flushed face.

“Are you…” he croaked only to pause long enough to clear his suddenly thick throat. “Are you sure this is, um, what you want to do?”

“Yes.”

“Ya sure?” he asked again. “Ya know we don’t have-”

She cut him off by leaning up to press her lips to his once more in a chaste kiss. “I love that you’re concerned,” she whispered. “But I want you, Gaj. Like… Niagara Falls has taken up residence between my legs and I need you to plug the dam so just take the shirt off already.”

As if to prove her point, she lifted her arms for him and he swallowed hard. Again, she was throwing him off of his game, taking the upper hand. It was so unlike any of his past lovers and part of him liked it. Images of her wearing leather, standing over his kneeling form, flashed in his head and he had to bite back an audible moan. _Don’t rush ahead, Ass munch._ His eyes dropped to the exposed, flat plane of her stomach. A glint of metal caught his attention and for the first time, he saw that her navel was pierced. A small silver dragon dangled from the top ball, a tiny ruby marked where its eye should be. “When?”

Lucy’s gaze dropped, seeming almost sheepish. “Two months before I moved here, actually.”

“It matches…” Gajeel couldn’t finish as he looked up at her in astonishment. That was before she’d met him. Or his band.

“I know,” she chuckled softly. “Your tattoo and the band’s logo.”

If that wasn’t just another kick from fate, he didn’t know what was. Pushing the thought aside, his fingers pushed again at the hem of her shirt to lift it up over the swell of her breasts. His thumbs brushed over the delicate lace that covered her skin and his arousal twitched in his pants when he just barely grazed pebbled nipples. The gentle whimper that escaped her lips was like music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. He lifted the shirt high enough to block her vision and his hands halted their movement as he leaned in. The coral color of her bra set perfectly against her ivory skin and the sheerness of it allowed just a hint of her dusty rose areolas to peek through.

His lips brushed against the coarse fabric, feeling the heat from her skin seeping through. Her body trembled slightly and a gasp of pleasure fell from her lips as his mouth closed around her breast. Her body bowed against him, arching to push more of herself into his mouth and he gladly accepted the invitation. His tongue laved against the hard peak of her nipple, pulling a throaty moan from her. His fingers resumed their movement, pushing her shirt up only to halt when her sound of pleasure morphed into a yelp of pain.

“Ach! My ear!”

He immediately released her, pulling back to find the knitted shoulder strap of her top had caught on her earring. _Really Gajeel?_ “Fuck,” he groaned apologetically. “I’m such a damn klutz. Hang on.”

He slowly worked at the corkscrew-shaped dangly earring, trying to unhook it from the delicate threads. He didn’t want to rip the jewelry from her ear, nor did he want to ruin her shirt. But he had big meat mitts for hands. His sausage fingers were not made for tight, tedious work like this. The anger he was feeling at himself wasn’t helping either. Anger wiped any shred of patience he might possess. A growl of frustration fell from his lips and he heard her giggle. “This isn’t funny., Bunny.”

Another giggle. “Actually it is, Gaj.”

He pulled her shirt down enough to see her eyes. “How is me yanking yer earring out yer damn ear funny?”

This time she full out laughed and pulled back. “Let me get this for you.”

He watched as she made quick work of removing the earring from her ear and pulling the top off, with the asinine object still tangled in the thread. He had piercings. All over his damn body and not once did it occur to him to remove the fucking thing from her ear. “I’m a _certified_ moron.”

“If I wasn’t standing here nearly topless,” she smirked. “I’d argue that but…”

When her words trailed off, he did not catch it at first. He blinked and started to ask once. Twice. Three times even. But then there came the slightest twitch at the corner of her lips, a flash of heat in her eyes and realization slammed against his chest the way pile drivers slammed into the large pilings being driven into the earth’s crust. His gaze drifted downward and the heart in his chest set to beating a heavy rhythm in his ears. A regal neck that led to perfectly set shoulders. Flawless skin draped over delicate collar bones that called out to him, begging to be nibbled upon, marked. He’d seen that, as well as the amazing top swell of her breasts before but never so unobstructed. Her bra did little to hide the perfect shape and he longed to remove that too.

As though he’d said it aloud, the long and shapely arms that had hung at her side shifted. The moisture in his mouth vacated without warning as she reached behind and the offending undergarment fell slack. The satin straps fell from her shoulders and wasted no time in sliding down her arms, revealing the true perfection that was her breasts. Gravity and the weight of them took over, pulling them down a bit and he was able to see the natural slope that lead to the perfection that was her nipples.

Feminine hands came up to block his view and he realized he’d been gawking, fantasizing too long about being able to touch. His gaze shot back up to meet hers and found her rounded cheeks stained with a soft rosy flush, her pouty bottom lip pulled nervously beneath her pearly whites. Jealousy flared in his gut, wanting to replace her teeth with his own and that did him in. While her own confidence threatened to falter under his gaze, his own finally found its own footing.

He closed the distance she’d created and pulled her hands up, draping them over his own shoulders. His hands ghosted down her sides, taking delight when she giggled and squirmed against him. He wasted no time in palming the generous swell of her ass before he hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as though they’d danced this dance a thousand times before and it was no effort to carry her as he quickly made his way towards the bedroom.

Their lips reunited, the kisses were no longer soft and exploratory as they grew in intensity. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it just hard enough to make him growl as their tongues battled for the leading role. By the gods, kissing her was intoxicating in a way he’d never known. Her lips on his, their breath melded into one, her skin pressed against his. There was no longer any doubt in his mind. She was it. She was the one he’d never searched for but he couldn’t imagine his life without.

His knees met the edge of the bed before he knew it and they toppled over the side, their bodies clinging to one another as the pillow-topped mattress gave just so beneath them. Laughter broke their kiss and she bucked beneath him, her hips pushing up against this. “What are you-” he started as he pulled back to find her reaching under her raised ass.

“Not really into remote anal,” she chuckled as she tossed the television remote off the bed.

The fact that his room was seriously a wreck had not even entered his mind when he’d brought her in. Dirty laundry littered his bed and floor, half empty bottles of water crowded his night stand and dresser drawers were pulled open with items hanging out. He really was not a dirty person but his room did not reflect that. It had been a busy couple of weeks, this being the first day he’d genuinely had off in a week. The plan had been to clean but then she’d stopped by and he’d felt the need to admit to all of his feelings.

But it all disappeared when she pulled him back down to press her lips to his once more. Everything but her was erased in a nanosecond as thin fingers slipped just under the waistband of his pants to tug impatiently at the buttoned seam. Heat, desire, need - he could feel it all in the sudden urgency of her kiss but it wasn’t what he wanted. For once, with her, he wanted slow. He wanted to savor every second. Every touch, every kiss, every meeting of their flesh. He needed to commit it to memory just on the off chance this was all just a dream.

Reaching down, he grabbed her hands and lifted to pin her arms above her head. She whimpered and he cut off any argument she might have had by taking her full bottom lip between his teeth. He watched the chocolate of her eyes darken to a mocha as he gently pulled and took delight in the strangled sound of her moan. “Patience,” he whispered as he released her flesh. “Just enjoy, Bunny.”

His lips traversed over the curve of her chin and down the gentle slope of her neck, Her body gently squirmed under him, the movements becoming more pronounced when his tongue and teeth teased the spot where her pulse hammered just below the surface of her skin. His hands and fingers traced the lines of her torso - the flare of her hips just above the top of her jeans, the pinch of her waist and further up still. Her skin was even softer than he’d imagined and tasted even better than she smelled.

He cupped the fullness of her breasts and his mouth watered as the dusty pink nipples pearled. God, she was perfection personified and his exploration wasn’t anywhere near complete. His head dipped to capture a tip, drawing her flesh into his mouth. The gasp that left her was like music to his ears and they demanded more. While his tongue began its merciless, teasing assault on her flesh, on the sensitive tip that was her nipple, His free hand roamed. Fingertips traversed lightly down the flat center of her stomach and gently circled the opening of her navel. Her belly quivered and her breathing grew shallow, almost a pant.

“Gaj,” she moaned. “Please.”

There was an edge of desperation in her voice and it spoke to something deeper inside. He’d never _needed_ anyone the way he _needed_ her. It was beyond a want, his entire being aching to be one with her. Yet, he wasn’t quite ready to give all in. He moved to the other breast, lavishing equal attention as his fingers traveled even lower. Deftly, he made quick work of the button and zipper of her pants. A smile rose on his lips when her hips lifted and she whimpered in frustration when he didn’t make to immediately push the fabric down to remove it.

Instead, his hand slipped between the denim of her jeans and the satin of her panties. Her back arched and the most delicious moan came from parted lips as his finger traced over the damp center. His mouth watered at the prospect of tasting her but he didn’t want _damp._ He wanted her wet and as ready as he was. Over and over. He traced that same line, pressing the fabric between the lips of her sex. Her hips rolled up into him, her pleas for more only whetting his appetite more but he always remained just a whisper away.

Until that damp did, indeed, become soaked.

Gajeel rewarded her fevered whimper by moving the satin aside, his fingers delving beneath to plunge deep. Tight and warm, her body greedily accepted him, almost suckling upon his digit as though it were a preview of things to come. His name tumbled from her lips and he could not resist looking up. Her lids were heavy and her skin flushed an enticing shade of pink. “Fuck,” he thought aloud. “Yer so damn gorgeous, Bunny.”

Her fingers came to clutch at his shoulders, grasping for purchase and digging in as though she were staking a claim. “M-more,” she stammered breathlessly. “I n-need all… All of you, Gajeel.”

“Soon, Bunny. Soon.”

In that moment, she could have asked him to summon all of the demons in the 9 realms of hell and he was seriously close to just obeying. He quickly found himself on the edge of aching to be _properly_ buried inside of her. But there was one thing he had to see before he could allow himself to get lost inside of her. Pulling his hand from inside of her pants, he moved down to slip his fingers into the waistband and made quick work of relieving her of both pants and panties.

Tossing them carelessly aside, he was treated to the unobstructed view of her in all of her glory. He took back any description he’d ever had for her before because none of it did her any justice. He wasn’t a wordsmith and he was shit at poetry but he was pretty damn sure there wasn’t a word or phrase that could adequately paint the picture that was Lucy Heartfilia. She was heaven and perhaps that made him the devil for his desire to corrupt her temple with his own.

Moving back to lay between her outstretched legs, he slowly slid his hands down the velvety insides of her thighs. Movement caught his eye and he glanced up to find her propped up on her elbows to watch, her teeth capturing that kiss-swollen bottom lip. Her gaze followed his as he lowered his head and he was rewarded with the sight of her eyelids fluttering as he gently blew against the glistening flesh of her core. Inhaling deep, a corner of his lips lifted into a smirk. Divinity. It’s what she smelled like.

* * *

 

Levy’s descriptive skills sucked, at best.

That was the fleeting thought that had popped up in Lucy’s mind on the first pass of Gajeel’s tongue against her heated flesh. But then, she wasn’t exactly sure how to describe it either. It had been strange at first, kissing someone with a tongue ring but good god could that man kiss. She was sure it could not get any better and then it did the moment his lips latched onto her nipple. That little metal bar adding the rough to the gentleness of his tongue. But down there, against her ultra-sensitive clit. She was completely lost and was praying she never be found.

One hand found the unruly mass of his hair as the other gripped at the sheets beneath her. She’d never been one for noise during sex and it was quickly becoming apparent that had everything to do with the lack of skill in her previous lovers. There was no containing her moans of pleasure nor restraining her hips from undulating under the tutelage of his mouth. Pass by pass, the contrast of hot and cold, soft and hard - It was wrecking havoc on her senses. And then his lips locked over her clit to suckle. Her entire body trembled, teetering on the precipice of an abyss that beckoned her like a moth to a flame.

“Gods, you taste so fucking good.”

She doubted he knew just what his voice did to her on a normal basis, weakening her knees and setting a quiver in her center. But hearing it deepen in lust, raspy and thick with desire - it wound the coil inside and set her nerves alight. His tongue swept over her opening, the tip teasing her. That little death she craved was close enough to taste and yet just out of reach. “Fu-fuck, Gajeel!”

A moan vibrated against her skin and her toes curled. “Whaddya want, Bunny?”

“M-more,” she pleaded. “Please, just… More.”

A deep chuckle came in response and she felt a calloused finger brush against her clit. “More, what? I wanna hear what you want.”

“Just…” She wanted him, all of him and everything that entailed. But words failed her as that same finger teased her opening and warm, hot breath caressed her arousal-slickened flesh. His lips pressed against her and the hum he emitted sent another shockwave through her system. The coil in her gut quivered under the tension, so close to snapping.

“Just what, Bunny?”

She tried in vain to press herself against his lips but he had all of the control as his head lifted to look up at her. Those beautiful eyes of his were normally a bright and unusual shade of crimson but now looked closer to black, desire deepening the red to the point of blurring the line between iris and pupil. The finger that had been feathering the edges of her opening slowly eased inside of her, creating just enough friction to make her core clench in a plea all its own. “Just…”

“Just?”

That finger inside of her stilled a moment, drawing a whimper from the depths of her before withdrawing. She couldn’t quite catch her breath and her body ached for release, for death, for anything. And as though he took pleasure in her lust filled agony, his tongue gently pressed against her throbbing clit before it too withdrew again. Merciless, he teased her and soon frustration, desire, hate, love - Everything clamored inside and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She could bear it no more and her words finally returned. “Just, please let me fucking cum!”

“Since you asked so nicely…”

The hellish chuckle that came from between her legs made the hair on her arms stand up and if it were possible, more evidence of her arousal gushed from her weeping core. Gone was the stumbling, almost shy oaf he’d been at first and in its place was a demon straight out of Tartarus. And holy hell did that turn her on. But none of it mattered, everything was wiped away in the blink of an eye. His lips mouth captured her clit as two fingers speared their way inside of her. It was too much yet just enough.

Her body bowed and every muscle in her body seized to the point of bordering on pain. And then the world exploded, her along with it. The coil in the pit of her belly gave way and she convulsed as wave after wave of spasms rocked her core. The sound that ripped from her throat was one she’d never heard and had it not been crying his name, she’d question it being her own. She’d had orgasms before, but this was something far beyond. It encompassed her entire being, body, and soul.

He gave her no time to touch down after sending her over that edge and into that little death. Before she could process what was happening, he withdrew and was over her once more. Lucy had no clue when he’d shed his pants, perhaps while he’d taken pleasure in teasing her. Her core clenched even harder at the thought of him fisting his own arousal as he pushed her to greater heights. His hips settled between hers and no sooner did she catch her breath, it hitched once more as the long, hard length of him settled against her.

Her legs and arms wrapped around him, pulling their bodies together as his lips claimed hers once more. She could taste herself, sweet and tangy with just a hint of salt mixed with the metal and cinnamon flavor that was him. Fuck thirty-one flavors. All she really needed or wanted was him, them together. A firm hand gripped her thigh, pulling her leg higher as he rut against her. The hot, velvety length of him slid over her still overly sensitive clit and every inch came the unexpected surprise of cool metal.

Holy hell, was he pierced even there?

She’d heard of Jacob’s Ladder piercings before but she’d never experienced one until now and it both terrified and thrilled her. The shaft was thick and the weight heavy against her. She feared the size of him even without seeing it. Yet her body craved more, craved all. It betrayed any sense of hesitation that might have crept in as her hips rolled up into him. Again and again, his shaft teased and caressed her. She was still drifting on the edge of her first high and already, she could feel that coil beginning to wind all over again.

“Fuck,” he moaned against her. “I’ve wanted you for so damn long, Lucy.”

Lucy knew the feeling, her own mind unable to comprehend just yet that this was completely real and not just another dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake. It felt too good. _He_ felt too good. Reaching down, she slid a hand between them to grasp his girth and her breath shuddered as her fingers wrapped around him. He _was_ as thick as she’d guessed, her forefinger and thumb not quite able to touch. Slick with her arousal, her hand easily sliding along the smooth shaft.

His hips snapped, the length thrusting into her grasp to brush against her clit. Even like this, he could still get her, tease her and make her want him. More than she already did, if that were even possible. Unable to hold out any longer, she lined the head up with her opening and watched as his eyes gave a rollback. She took pride in knowing she affected him as much as he did her. She brushed her nose against his, her lips ghosting over his parted ones with a whisper. “Then stop waiting.”

There was no hesitation and no need to repeat as he thrust, burying the full length of him in one go. It ripped a cry from her lips, pain, and pleasure resonating through every fiber of her being. His girth stretched her further than she’d ever been. And yet he touched places no one ever had before.Foreheads pressed together, breath and moans sharing the same space. He didn’t move at first. Instead, she was glad for the chance to adjust.

There wasn’t any part of her that wasn’t connected to him and she finally understood what it meant to be whole. She finally knew what it felt like to feel the warmth of another soul intertwined with her own. His long, raven hair fell down around them like a curtain, shutting out the rest of the world. His lips tenderly brushed over hers as he finally gave a test of his hips, pulling back a bit before gingerly sinking into her again.

Her fingers slide over the taut muscles of his back, relishing in the raw power she could feel beneath the surface. It made her want more, made her want to test out that power. “Fuck me, Gajeel.”

“But-”

She gave a roll of her hips, her core muscles clenching around his shaft and he rewarded her with a guttural moan. The sound sent shockwaves to the very center of her nervous system. “We’ve got forever to take our time,” she breathlessly whimpered. “For now, I need you to mark me. Fuck me until I can’t see straight and make love to me afterward.”

Flames burst in those beautiful crimson eyes and he let loose a growl that seemed to rumble up from his chest. It was by far the sexiest thing she’d ever heard and it put the most primal images in her head. And as though he could read her mind, he pulled back until just the head remained. She thought he meant to tease but it was quickly erased when his hips snapped, swiftly burying the length of him in one quick blow.

The pace he set was hard and fast as his face buried in the crook of her neck, his lips and teeth latching onto her skin. Fingers dug, almost painfully, into her thigh. She was sure she’d have bruises come tomorrow but she couldn’t care less. Instead, every bated breath and moan carried a plea for more.

Harder. Faster. She wanted it all.

Her fingers and nails dug into his back, grasping for purchase on sweat slicked flesh. The heels of her feet pressed into the cheeks of his ass, pulling him into her. Harder and deeper. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach- They moved as one. The coil inside of her began to draw tight again and even she could hear the fevered pitch of her cries. But she knew he was right there with her.

His thrust became more erratic. His arousal began to swell, stretching her even more than she was now. The hand on her thigh pulled, lifting her leg to toss it over his shoulder. The next thrust had her screaming in ecstasy as it changed the angle and depth. Every entry and withdrawal had him passing over a spot she always thought to be a myth. And if it were possible, he was reaching deeper. Almost painfully so.

“Fu-fuck,” he growled. “I-I’m clo-close.”

Her toes curled and found herself back at the edge of that abyss. “Do it,” she cried out. “Cum, G-Gaj and take… Take me with you!”

“F-Fu-Lucy!”

Again, her body tensed with the impending release and his hips slammed against hers. She felt the first eruption of his release, the dizzying warmth trigging her own. The coil snapped and stars exploded behind her eyelids as she cried his name for the world to hear. “Gajeel!”


	3. And You were Made for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay with me?”
> 
> The question whispered against his lips drew his brows in confusion. “I hadn’t really planned on running away and we’re kinda already at my place.”
> 
> She pulled back a bit to peer down at him with a humorless expression. “No, I mean… Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> And finally, here is the last piece of this little story. I truly hope you enjoyed it. Again, without the driving from my triplet sister, LeosLady4Ever, this would not have been completed.
> 
> Thank you so much for driving me to be better than I am and believing in me when I can’t believe in myself. I love you, to the stars and back!!

**Chapter 3 - And you were made for me**

Gajeel’s breath was finally returning, his chest no longer heaving with each labored attempt to recapture it. The sound of blood rushing and his heart pounding was finally starting to subside. That was a plus because he was beginning to think that perhaps he was on the verge of a heart attack. The feeling still hadn’t completely come back in his toes and he was pretty sure they might just be permanently curled. Hell, he might even be paralyzed and yet there was not one single fuck to be found. This would be the ultimate way to die.

He’d be a happy man and would gladly wait for her on the other side. Death would be a worthy price to pay. Sure, he’d had sex before. Lots of it. But never once had anything compared to the last four hours. He was amazed after round one but then it went even further. All she had to do was rub her sweat-slicked body against his and he was hard again. Never before had he been able to pull off multiples. But even now, after four rounds, with her hand lazily stroking his deflated cock - He was sure he felt another twitch.

But to top it off?

It wasn’t even about the sex. For the first time in his life, he knew what it was like to make love to someone. Not just fucking. Okay, yeah. They’d done it hard, soft, fast, slow and everything in between. What made it all different was that he felt something, a whole lot of something. There had been a connection that he couldn’t explain and he sure as hell couldn’t describe it. It had gone down to his bones and even further still until he honestly did not know where he ended and she began.

_ Holy shit… _

“Holy shit…”

He blinked when his thought was spoken aloud, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. He looked down, his nose burying in the damp mass of blonde hair as his arm pulled her flush against his side. Even her sweat smelled good and holy hell, did she feel so fucking perfect against him. “Is that…”

“Definitely good,” she replied with a chuckle to the question he’d been unable to finish. “More like amazing  _ but _ I don’t wanna inflate your ego too much just yet.”

A bark of laughter escaped his lips. That was part of the charm he’d fallen for. Her wit, that sharp tongue, and snark. They often traded barbs of jest when so many other girls just didn’t quite get his twisted sense of humor. Levy did in a way, but nothing like Lucy. The blonde was a world apart and he now had no doubts she was it for him. “That’s probably a good thing,” he smiled against her hair. “Have to give me a chance to build up to that.”

Warm lips pressed against the damp skin on his chest as thin fingers lazily crawled up his stomach. “I don’t think either of us will be  _ building _ up to anything just yet.”

_ God, isn’t that the damn truth _ .

His energy was riding on low and now that things were settling, he suddenly realized he was getting hungry. A quick glance at the bedside clock revealed the time as Seven thirty-three and he groaned. It was well past dinner time and most places would be packed by the time they made it anywhere. “Any other time,” he replied. “I’d say give me five but I’m thinking I should probably feed us.”

Lucy’s head lifted and her manicured brows shot up as she looked at the clock. “Yeah, I’d hate for you to see me hangry.”

“I dunno, yer pretty sexy when yer angry.”

A hand playfully slapped his chest and he couldn’t help but laugh at her failed attempt at a menacing look. “You won’t be thinking I’m sexy when I’m gnawing your face off.”

“Zombies?” Gajeel hummed as his arm tightened around her and pulled her weight atop him. Her giggle made him smile but her face made his heart skip a beat. Hair messy, her skin was aglow, softened in the fading light of day that was streaming through the window. And the smile that pulled at her lips, that was the only sunshine he really needed. Pulling her down, he playfully nipped at her bottom lip. “That could be kinda hot.”

Her only response was an amused hum that vibrated against his lips as their mouths met once more. So different than it had been earlier, it was gentle and slow. No longer was it exploratory, but more like retracing every line, every crevice, every dip and peak just so he wouldn’t forget. Not that he ever could. Everything about her was forever imprinted in the deepest recesses of his memory.

When their kiss broke, her head came to rest on his chest with what sounded like a sigh of contentment and he took comfort in the feel of her atop him. His arms wound around her to keep her in place for just a moment more. The thought of food loomed overhead but she felt like his favorite t-shirt. Warm and comfortable, he never wanted to take her off. “I’m glad you came back.”

“Me too,” came the soft reply. “I’m still kinda shocked and confused but happy.”

His fingers lightly caressed her back, trailing up and down her spine. “Understandable, that call did kinda come from out of left field.”

“Did you know?”

Gajeel’s brows furrowed and his fingers stopped. “Know what? That they were seeing each other?”

She shifted on top of him and brought a hand up to his chest to rest her chin on. “Ye-well, no. Did you know they were eloping? Was that why you confessed?”

A heavy sigh slipped from his lips and he gave a small shake of his head. If only it had been so easily cut and dry. Guilt had torn him up, shredded his insides. He’d agonized over just telling her, risking it all and it wrecked all kinds of holy hell when he actually did confess. “No,” he mumbled. “Didn’t know ‘til just after you left. She called and I mean, I knew they were fuckin’. Like I said, we wasn’t exclusive. But I didn’t see them runnin’ off to fuck knows where to get hitched.”

Silence.

She didn’t immediately reply, leaving him to wonder what might be going through her head. The  _ doubting Thomas _ inside of him feared she was thinking the worst of him. He’d just admitted to being selfish, going for the best friend of the girl he was dating. “I know,” he frowned. “Kind of a dick move, telling you I like you while-”

“No,” she said to cut him off. “You’re the brave one here. You risked everything to just be honest and I wish I had half that courage.”

His brows furrowed in confusion. “Whaddya mean, Bunny? Yer the one that came back.”

“Yeah,” she frowned as she shifted and pushed herself up to straddle him. “After she called and basically put you in my lap. You weren’t the only one carrying a torch. For months now, I’ve kept the fact that I’ve fallen in love with you to myself and was ready to take it to the grave. I was too scared to tell you and risk losing you as at least a friend. But you…”

Initially, all he could do was stare at her. Tears spilling over the rim of her eyes to streak down her cheeks, emotions racing across her face. The voice of reason that lived in the back  _ 40 _ of his brain was screaming for him to comfort her, to wipe those tears away and make her smile. But it fell on dumb and deaf ears. He was stuck on what she’d just said, six words repeating over and over in his head. “You…” he blinked. “You love me?”

Head dropped, she gave a small nod before the sound of a sniffle slipped from under the curtain of her hair. “Very much,” came the softest whisper.

She loved him. She was calling him brave for confessing yet it was her who’d stolen the show. He’d only admitted to liking her, too afraid to call it love and yet he knew with every fiber of his being that he loved her wholly and completely. Reaching up, he gently cupped her cheek in his palm and pulled her back down. Still, she refused to look up at him and he wasn’t having it when she tried to bury her face into his chest. “Bunny,” he said as he hooked fingers under her chin and lifted her face. “I love you too. A whole hell of a lot.”

Shifting, she surged forward to press her lips against his. Her hair fell like a curtain around them to block out the rest of the world and it was how he wished they could stay. He wanted to horde her to himself. If he could lock the door and throw away the key he would and the thought still him.

Why couldn’t he?

Not in the literal sense, they could not survive on love alone. But why couldn’t she be the last face he saw at night and the first sight in the morning? That little voice in the back of his head screamed, chanted for him to change her last name. He wasn’t Mest. She was important to him and he didn’t want to rush it. He wanted to do it properly after they’d been dating with a ring and all that  _ frufru _ shit that romantic asswipes did.  _ He _ wanted to be one of those romantic asswipes.

“Stay with me?”

The question whispered against his lips drew his brows in confusion. “I hadn’t really planned on running away and we’re kinda already at my place.”

She pulled back a bit to peer down at him with a humorless expression. “No, I mean… Forever.”

Part of him wanted to laugh. She either knew how to read minds or they really were meant. Her ability to say what he was thinking was a tad on the creepy side. If she really was implying the same thing and damn her if she was. That was supposed to be his role and there he was trying to do right.

“It’s a bit early,” he started only to pause. It was only then that he realized for the first time in…  _ EVER _ that he’d had sex without a condom. He wasn’t exactly worried about STD’s. Regular testing was always a thing for him and he knew her. They’d discussed every issue known to man over the last three months. “Or late, depending on how ya look at it, to be asking me to go havin’ yer babies.”

A snort of laughter burst from her lips. “I’m on the pill, Jackass. So you don’t have anything to worry about there.”

“You don’t want me to have yer babies?”

Gajeel had always had one hell of a poker face but it was admittedly difficult to keep a straight face, much less one of feigned shock. Especially when her face lit up with humor and she rolled her eyes as if annoyed.

“Gaj,” she whined. “That’s not it. I’m trying to ask your dumb ass to-”

He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her as all the humor left him and seriousness settled back in. “Don’t,” he frowned. “That’s my line and I’ll be damned if yer gonna steal it from me before we’re ready.”

“Oh, ok.”

Before he could blink, she was pulling away and rolling off towards the side of the bed. A chill swept in and he didn’t quite understand the sudden change. “Bunny?”

He reached out for her back but she was pushing up from the bed and out of reach before he could grab her.

“I gotta get home.”

There was no mistaking it this time. He knew that sound and had heard it more than he cared to admit. He’d caused it a few too many times before, never wanting to get involved. Hurt and rejection. A curse slipped under his breath and he was quick to scramble from the bed.

She’d retrieved her pants before he made it around and had just picked up her shirt by the time he’d reached for her arm. “Lucy,” he said and tightened his grip when she tried to pull away. “Give me a chance to explain here.”

“Gaj,” she spit out without looking at him. “I get it, you don’t want a relationship or get married or any of that  _ shit _ .”

Having one’s own words thrown back sucked ass. Being bitch slapped by them and then having them force-fed down one’s throat? It  _ really _ fucking sucked and he deserved every last syllable. He’d said it, lived by that code and was never shy about letting others know. That included her. But his dumbass never foresaw the day he’d tell her his real feelings. He never thought he’d be standing there, wanting to actually pop the question.

“Ya don’t get it,” he growled as he spun her to face him. She tried again to pull away and he stole the articles of clothing from her grasp to toss across the room. “I  _ do _ wanna get married and all that  _ shit. _ With you and only you. It’s been one of my favorite daydreams and it’s taking every damn thing I’ve got  _ not _ to cart yer ass off to Akane too.”

“But?” She replied with enough sarcasm to fill the Calm Sea a couple of times over again. “There’s always a but.”

_ I deserved that _ .

And he knew he did. His Pops had always told him to be careful with his words and actions. Meta had been right when he’d said that they always came back to haunt. Or in his words,  _ bite him in the ass  _ and god, did his ass sting.

“You and me,” he said with a gesture between them. “I knew well before I kissed ya today that you were what I wanted. And no, I’m not just talking about sex. All of my  _ what-if _ s, they’d already turned into  _ when. _ I want us to work and I wanna do this right, not rush.”

“But Levy and Mest-”

“Have been fucking for months,” he interjected. “They’ve had time to figure this out. I love you, Bunny. Of that, I have not one fucking doubt and I know I wanna be with you when I’m old and wrinkly. But I also know I’m a moron most of the damn time. I wanna do this shit right so I don’t go hurting you. I wanna do this shit right because it’s what you deserve.”

Her eyes widened and he saw just the slightest tremble in her bottom lip as those pools of molasses shimmered with impending tears. A sigh fell from his lips and he cupped her face with his large hands, gently pressing his lips to her forehead for a moment. “Move in with me? Give me a chance to show you that not all men are douchebags? Give me a chance to show you that I really do want you and only you?”

* * *

 

“Lu-chan, do you know where the-Wow! You’ve gotten almost everything packed!”

Lucy pressed the tape down on the seam of the box, securing it before looking up to find Levy standing there with an expression of shock. She didn’t exactly think she’d gotten too far until she glanced around. Walls that were decorated just yesterday with pictures and various framed pieces of art were now bare. The dresser was empty and its top that was once home to her perfume tray and other odds and ends sat clean.

Three months of stuff collected and stored now sat in the boxes that were stacked along the walls and in the corner. “Yeah,” she chuckled awkwardly and precariously pushed herself up to stand. “I guess it’s just the closet left.”

“It’s gonna be weird,” the Blunette frowned as she walked in and came to stand next to Lucy. “I’m so used to it being the two of us and now you’re going off to live with a boy.”

A laugh fell from Lucy’s lips as she gently elbowed her friend. “Have you forgotten the  _ boy _ you moved in here?”

“Mest? He’s just here to take out the trash and cook every other night.”

With a roll of her eyes, she moved to the side of the bed and grabbed the water bottle on the nightstand. “Yeah,” she chuckled and took a sip of the lukewarm fluid. “You forget the walls are thin and I hear just why you married him.”

A bright red flared to life across her best friend’s face and Lucy could not help but laugh. While it was completely true, the walls were rice paper thin and she had the displeasure of hearing every last detail of their sex life when she was home - She wasn’t meaning to embarrass her friend. Even if she, herself, often found herself blushing when things heated up. And that was quite often, they were newlyweds after all.

“So,” Levy said with a cough to clear her throat. “You and Gaj, I’m happy for you guys.”

It was her turn to blush and she quickly downed the last bit of fluid in the bottle, hoping to quench her suddenly dry mouth. Levy and Mest had been back for over a week and there hadn’t been much of an opportunity to really talk. Work, gigs, relationships and Lucy always going over to Gajeel’s - It all left very little time for the girls to just talk they way they did. And the subject matter was still uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” she awkwardly smiled. “I’m happy too. And you’re happy right?”

The Blunette nodded. “Very. Lu, he really is everything I’d never thought I wanted. Know what I mean?”

The thing was, she did. All because of Gajeel, she knew what it was like to find that thing that made her more than she was. He seemed to ground her in a way she didn’t expect and lifted her higher than the clouds. So high sometimes that she thought she could almost touch the sun. It was surreal and terrifying, but most of all, it was amazing.

She remembered the love between her parents. They had a relationship that all others seemed to pale against. There was never a moment that she ever remembered  _ not _ seeing the love between them. It wasn’t that they never argued. They did, and sometimes viciously so. But even then, there was no doubt in her mind or anyone else around that they truly loved each other. No one ever questioned if they meant for each other.

That was exactly what she’d searched for and had given up on. Until now.

“How did you know?

Levy tilted her head, brows knitting in obvious confusion. “Know what?”

Her lips pursed a bit before she gave a shrug. “The day you called to say you were going off with Mest, you said Gajeel needed someone like me…”

Recognition flashed in the Blunette’s eyes. “I did because he does.”

That made absolutely no sense and explained nothing. “But-”

“I wasn’t completely wrapped up in Mest to the point of being blind,” Levy interjected. “And I know Gajeel. I love the guy to pieces and really, I’d never seen him look at anyone like the way he looked at you.”

Sudden fear nipped at her heels and a nervous sweat slicked her palms. The last thing Lucy wanted was to have been too transparent. She didn’t want to hurt the one person who was closest to her. Levy was the sweet to her tooth, the peanut to her butter, the best to her friend. She hadn’t been blessed with a sister until she’d met the tiny blue-haired girl sitting next to her in class. She was afraid to ask but needed to.

“And how was that?”

Levy reached over and laced their fingers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “The way Mest looks at me. Like you’re the only girl in the room.”

Relief swept in but it was short lived. It wasn’t her that had been found out but it couldn’t have been any easier. “Levs,” Lucy frowned. “I’m so sorry. That must have hurt.”

An unexpected laugh filled the room and Levy pulled her over to hug her close. “Are you kidding?” she started. “Lu, how many failed relationships have you had? How many times has your heart been broken?”

Lucy stiffened, unsure of where this was going. Yes, she’d had her fair share of bad luck. She knew this, it was why she was terrified of this thing with Gajeel. The  _ what if _ s, all the second-guessing, the doubts. They were all still there, simmering in the back. She loved Gajeel, was a hell of a lot further than just head over heels. It had only taken one kiss to know everything she’d been feeling was real. The second kiss made her fall even more and the fifth completely sealed the deal.

Every part of her was in love with every part of him and she was going to ride the train to hell if that was what it took.

“More than I can count,” she finally replied.

“Exactly,” Levy continued. “And I got to see all of that turnaround. I saw a guy who was in love with you and I knew then. Gajeel really is a wonderful guy. It’s why we worked so well together. So good-hearted despite that rough exterior and he cares so deep, just as deep as my best friend and it was her that he was looking at! I already knew that I found mine and I saw that yours was close enough to reach.”

Guilt.

It swept over Lucy like a tidal wave, pulling her under and holding her until her lungs burned. She’d been angry with Levy for being so selfish by running off. She’d been furious for thinking that Gajeel didn’t know. She’d been angry for feeling bad about crushing on him. Only to find that Levy only wanted her to be happy and had pushed her in that direction for that very reason. Her best friend had been looking out for her.

Tears welled in her eyes and she looked away in shame. “Lev…”

A heavy sigh came from beside her and Levy leaned over to rest her head on Lucy’s shoulder. “Lu-Chan, you deserve to be happy too. You take care of everyone, always so concerned with hurting someone’s feelings or stepping on their toes. For once, take for yourself and be happy. Who knows where this will go but I have a feeling this is the happy ever after that you’ve been searching for.”

* * *

 

**_2 and a half years later…_ **

“Babe, this look okay without the tie?”

“Bicks. You look fine.”

“Sting, is your name Babe?”

The Blond furrowed his brows, his lips pursed in a pout. “Well, no. But-”

“You’re  _ Babe _ to me, ignore his Gayness.” Came the reply from the tall, raven-haired beauty pressed against Sting’s side.

Lucy had to smile. She’d never seen her little brother look so enamored with anyone. Ever. Yet there was no mistaking the look of love that shone in his eyes every time he even thought about Kahlan, his girlfriend of six months. What was even better was seeing the love reflected on the woman’s face. She had no doubt that there would be wedding bells in his future.

“Bicks, love, I told you that you look good either way.”

The large, blue-black haired man slipped an arm around the waist of Gajeel’s pseudo-brother. The two bore striking resemblances to one another, so much so that everyone automatically took them for flesh and blood brothers. Not that it really mattered in the end because the two loved each other as such.  “I love you, Ro.”

Rogue gave a roll of his eyes, ones that so perfectly matched her own love’s eyes. “I love you too, Bickslow. Now can you stop worrying about how you look?”

Had someone told her three years ago that she’d be where she was now, she’d have told them to seek out the closest AA meeting. To have a full family, both her siblings, his and their  _ chosen _ family of friends. A stable home and not just an apartment in the city, but an actual home on the outskirts of town. A man who loved her and reminded her of just how much on a daily basis. A book being published and a position guaranteed with a national publication. One of those things perhaps, not all of them.

That would be a miracle.

But Gajeel was just that. He was the unexpected who’d turned her life upside down and all for the better. She glanced around at all of the other couples in the room and smiled. There was so much happiness in the room and so much was still to come. She brought a hand up to rest against her stomach, her fingers sliding over the smooth, white crepe fabric of her dress. She’d second-guessed going for the fitted but it turned out lovely.

The spaghetti straps, straight neckline, and sheath silhouette kept the dress simple and the sash and bow just above the waist disguised the ever so slight protruding of her abdomen. That little  _ bump  _ was the ultimate surprise and miracle. Because of issues when she was younger, she’d been told in the last year that she’d never have kids. Her birth control was all for naught. It had been an area of concern because it was something Gajeel wanted. She’d argued but he always met that dispute with the reassurance that he was marrying her because he loved her, children or no and later on they could always adopt. Miracles indeed.

“Excuse-”

The sound of her  _ new _ husband’s voice pricked her ears to attention but the squelch of a microphone cut him off. She turned to find him up on stage where the band had been playing. He’d lost his coat and tie, keeping the vest and the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up. Tattoos that she now knew by heart and piercings contrasted with the crisp white and put together appearance of his tux. His long mane of unruly hair was pulled back neatly and secured with a hair tie. He was so fucking gorgeous - ink, metal and all.

He appeared oddly nervous as he took a seat on a stool and adjusted the mic stand between his legs. Instead of his  _ signature  _ red guitar, he had the acoustic one he only ever plays at home. “So,” he mumbled into the mic before placing his fingers on the neck of the instrument and striking a guitar pick over the strings. “First, I’d like to thank y’all for coming out to celebrate this really fucking awesome day with me and the gorgeous woman I now get to call my wife.”

His words made her blush as others followed his line of sight directly to her. She lifted a hand and blew him a kiss.

“Definitely the best day of my life,” he continued with a grin. “Second only to the day she proposed.”

Laughter went up around her from those in the hall, all of their friends and family. Everyone that mattered to them had come from near and far to celebrate the day with them. But the only one she could see was him.

And he was only looking at her. “But, seriously. I am one lucky son of a bitch. Lucy is this amazing woman. Smart, funny, witty, a bigger smartass than me-”

Tears welled in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time and she was grateful for the interruption when Rogue’s voice sounded off behind her.

“I don’t know about that, Brother.”

Gajeel gave that wide, predatory grin that always weakened her knees and his signature chuckle tumbled forth. “Go fuck yerself, Ryos.”

“Wow,” Rogue shot back as those in the crowd that knew gave an  _ ooh _ over the use of his given name. “I love you too, Asshole.”

An arm slipped under hers and she looked over to find Levy offering her an apologetic smile. “You know this will never end, right?”

Lucy chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. This was life and she loved it. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Gajeel continued as he flashed a pointed look at those that continued to guffaw. “As I was trying to say before being so rudely interrupted, Growing up… I didn’t really see many good examples of love or what it was supposed to look like. I mean, my Pops did the best he could and the shit that was on television was absolute crap. With the examples I had, I just knew there was no such thing as  _ happily ever after _ . Until Lucy.”

The seriousness that had returned to his face softened and his eyes locked with hers. He’d told her about his childhood. A father who worked two jobs and did his best to raise a son on his own. A mother who had so callously walked away without a single word. Being from the wrong side of the track and falling in with the wrong crowd. Even going as far as being sent to a juvenile detention center for six months for shoplifting. There wasn’t a day he didn’t thank her for saving him.

“Bunny, you walked into my life and proved my ass wrong an’ I will never be able to thank you enough or show you just how grateful I am that you did. Yer my light during the darkest of days. The Ying to my yang, the salt to my sea and the end to every beginning. I ain’t as eloquent as Shakespeare or as versed as Walden, but I can sing. Hopefully, this conveys all the things I so often can’t put into words…”

Tears streamed down her cheeks and in that moment, she fell in love with him all over again. But even harder than she had the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that one and even still, the three years before. He claimed to not have a way with words but he always managed to make her cry in the best of ways. She didn’t need to see the way he looked at her, she heard it in his voice.

Gajeel struck the pick across the strings, the rich sound of  _ G _ echoing out in the hall. “I like my bunny and I cannot lie-”

Everyone in the hall erupted into laughter at the attempted mockery of Sir Mix-A-Lot’s  _ Baby Got Back _ .

“Just kidding,” he smirked before striking another chord. “If you want my body and ya think I’m sexy-”

These were all songs that he loved to tease her with at home and as always, she laughed. “Gaj!”

His fingers pressed against the strings to quiet the guitar. The gentle smile he’d given her on the altar reappeared and her breath caught. He lifted a hand and crooked a finger, beckoning her towards the stage. As though she were on a string, she floated across the floor until she was at the edge of the stage. A hand appeared beside her and she found Mest standing there with a grin and a wink as he helped her up.

Gajeel pulled off the guitar and handed it to the man that had been his best man and her brows furrowed. “Aren’t you-”

He pressed a finger to her lips to quiet her and his eyes never left hers as he began, his unaccompanied voice carrying in the dead silence of the hall. “Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you…”


End file.
